Rolling with the Changes
by id4babe
Summary: Takes place after the season two finale. Focus is on Eddie/Janet, Ronnie/Aubrey, and Nick. STORY NOW COMPLETE :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback on my first story. You should know that this one picks up about a week after the real season finale (not my alternate version). Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **ABC owns all characters, names, places, etc. I own nothing.

**Chapter One**

"Face it, Nick. You were ready to leave without looking back."

"But I came back," Nick insisted. "I came back, Aubrey."

"Yeah, you did," Aubrey agreed sadly. "But not for me."

Nick sighed. This was the first chance he'd had since the engagement party to get together with Aubrey for a face-to-face. Between family issues, Eddie's homecoming from the hospital, and smoothing out the last lines of tension that existed between Owen and Ikey, Nick had had an exhausting week. He couldn't deny what Aubrey was saying. Sure, she had factored in to his decision to turn down the offer. But if he was being honest with himself, she was more like an added bonus to his decision, not a main reason for his making it. Sitting down on the park bench, he looked down at the ground.

"Listen Nick," Aubrey said gently, as she took a seat beside him. "I know you've got a lot on your plate right now. I'm not trying to make things harder on you. But I just don't think its good for either of us to continue down this path we're on. Let's not fool ourselves into thinking this is something its not."

Nick was silent. Aubrey was confirming what had been lurking in the back of his mind for awhile now. He just hadn't had the courage to admit it.

Nick lifted his eyes to look at her. "I'm sorry to say this, but I know what you mean."

"We work real well as friends, Nick," Aubrey smiled. "I'd hate to lose that."

"I don't want to lose you as a friend either."

Strangely relieved by an unknown weight suddenly lifted from their shoulders, they sat together in a comfortable silence.

"You know," Nick said finally, "I always knew you were too good for me."

"That's okay, Teach," Aubrey returned. "You're working your way up in the world."

* * *

At the other end of town, things weren't going so smoothly. Eddie had been home for two days and was already driving his friends crazy. He was cranky about everything, constantly complaining, and all this from the confines of his room. He rarely left except to use the bathroom and get food. And that was only for the meals Phil didn't bring him.

"What goes on with Eddie, Phil?" Owen asked. "I know the doctors said he'd be sore when he went off the pain medication, but is that really what's been causing this ruckus?"

The friends were silent as they heard the sound of something hitting the wall upstairs.

"Da Vinci Code," Phil predicted. "He asked me to borrow some books to read, which I found strange considering Eddie never reads anything heavier than a newspaper, but okay, I gave him a few. Only he's not actually reading them. He's just throwing each one against the wall after he finishes the first page."

_Thump_

"John Grisham," Phil sighed. "Guys, you've got to get him out of the house. He's even starting to drive me crazy."

"The doctor said he should be up, moving around more than he is," Ikey cut in. With Owen having to work, it had been Ikey and Nick who had brought Eddie home and heard his discharge instructions. "They said 'Take it easy,' not 'Lay in bed all day.'"

_Thump_

"Dean Koontz."

"What about Janet?" Owen asked. "I haven't seen her once in all the times I've stopped by."

"That's just it," Phil started, "there is no Janet. At least, not according to Eddie. The one time I asked him about her, he closed up. She's called here a bunch of times to ask how he's doing, but whenever I ask if I should pass the phone over she says no. And she stopped by to drop off all of his favorite foods the morning before he came home, but she hasn't been back since."

"You think something happened between them?" Owen asked.

"I know he's not taking her calls to his cell," Phil stated. "He has her on a special ringer, and whenever it goes off he just silences it and lets it go to voicemail."

"Maybe she found out about Rory and got pissed," Ikey guessed.

All three agreeing this must be the problem, they turned on the tv and started discussing the upcoming season for the Red Sox.

_Thump_

"Tom Clancy."

* * *

_Thump_

_I'm sick of trying to read_, Eddie thought as he sent Tom Clancy's latest book flying. He remembered stopping in the bookstore two weeks ago to pick it up for Phil. He had taken Janet with him, and whenever someone in the store stopped to look at them he tried to act as if it was her who had dragged him inside. But when she had lingered over a book in the romance aisle, he had caught a glimpse of the cover and instantly pictured Janet wearing that particular lingerie set. Rushing to the cash register, he quickly paid for Phil's book and rushed her back outside to his truck. His backseat had gotten a workout that afternoon.

Instantly mad at himself for thinking of her, Eddie picked up the next book in his stack and threw it across the room.

_Thump_

_How could she throw away what we had for a night with Rooster?_ he wondered for the millionth time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You've got to talk to Janet, Nick." Ikey pleaded the following afternoon. "Find out what goes on with her and Eddie. See if she's willing to talk to him about this Rory thing."

"Why me?" Nick asked. "Any one of you could ask her. She's probably at Sully's right now."

"Think about it," Ikey reasoned. "She won't come by the house, so that rules Phil out. Owen gets all worked up over everything, and me, well. . . I just got good with everyone. I can't risk Eddie shutting me out again."

"What makes you think Janet's going to tell me anything?"

"It's worth a shot," Ikey insisted.

* * *

Janet was clearing tables when Nick walked into Sully's. She and Nick had never been close, but they'd always gotten along. Today, however, his presence only reminded her of Eddie. When things were good between them, Eddie would often stop in on his lunch break, sitting at the bar to talk to Janet while he ate. _That won't be happening again anytime soon_, Janet sighed, as she saw Nick take a seat at the bar.

"Hey Janet," Nick greeted her when she walked over to take his order. "What goes on?"

"Oh, you know, just another afternoon at Sully's. What can I get you?"

"Burger and fries?"

"Coming right up." Janet went back to put the order in, then came back to pour his drink. She was dying to ask him how Eddie was doing, but she didn't want to seem too eager. Plus, she wasn't sure how much Eddie had, or hadn't, told his friends about their breakup.

"How's your dad doing?" Janet decided to stick to a safe topic.

"He had another doctor's appointment the other day, started going over what his treatment is going to consist of. It's going to be a tough road, but he's the Commander. He'll get through it."

"With you and Ronnie and the Dean behind him, I've got no doubt of that," Janet smiled. "And if there's ever anything I can do for you guys, just say the word."

"Thanks Janet." Nick returned her smile. "So, Physical Phil says he hasn't seen you over at the house in awhile."

_Ah_, she realized. _I'm not the only one fishing for information_.

Not knowing how much Eddie had told his friends, Janet replied evasively, "Well, things have been kind of hectic lately."

"We thought it might do Eddie some good," Nick continued, "if you were to stop by the house. Maybe lift his spirits a little."

"Did Eddie say that?" After his words to her in the hospital, she highly doubted Eddie was the one who sent Nick here to look for her.

"Eddie hasn't said much of anything," Nick admitted. "Look, I don't know what went down between you two, but the guy hasn't been the same since coming home from the hospital. I know he messed up with Rory, but at least he was honest with you about it. It's been over a week, and you two have barely spoken."

_Eddie hasn't told them a thing_, Janet realized. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Not knowing how to answer him, Janet finally spoke. "Tell you what. Talk to Eddie first. This one is pretty much his call. If he wants me to come over, I will. If I stop by unannounced, I think it's only going to make things worse."

Nick was more confused than ever by her response. "What exactly happened between you two?"

"I think that's for Eddie to tell you," Janet said sadly. As much as she liked Nick, she knew that push come to shove, he was first and foremost Eddie's friend. She didn't want to step on any toes. It was Eddie's decision how much he wanted his friends to know, and if he tells them the truth, they're all going to shut her out anyway.

"I'll do that," Nick said, realizing there must be much more going on here than he was aware of.

Janet tried to find things to keep her busy at the other end of the bar while he finished his meal, but by unspoken agreement they stuck to safe topics whenever she did wander over. After paying his tab, Nick got up to leave.

"See you later, Janet."

"Bye Nick."

Just before he reached the door, Janet called back for him.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?" Nick turned around.

"How's he doing?" She just couldn't let him leave without asking.

Knowing she spoke of Eddie, Nick answered honestly. "His body's healing faster than his spirits."

"Thanks," Janet smiled sadly.

Nick just nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

"Ronnie."

Ronnie looked up from his place in line at the sandwich shop. Aubrey had just walked in. He hadn't seen her since she kissed him at the engagement party. He knew she had broken up with Nick, but he wasn't going to fool himself into thinking it was because of him.

"Hi Aubrey."

"Picking up your happy sandwich?"

"Oh, I don't know. I try to save that for necessary moments." Ronnie was embarrassed to realize his palms were sweating. Hoping she wouldn't notice, he nonchalantly tried to hold them behind his back.

"So how are things?"

"Oh, you know," Ronnie stammered. _Think man, think!_ "I've been helping out at the window shop until Eddie's back to full-strength, and trying to help my dad even though he says he doesn't need it. . ." _Great, now I'm rambling, _he realized.

"Sounds like you're pretty busy these days."

"Well, you know, I. . ." Ronnie trailed off.

"Are you too busy to eat lunch with me?"

Ronnie paused. He didn't want this to be a pity lunch. A lunch where she'd sit him down and tell him the kiss had been a mistake. If nothing came from the kiss, fine, he could handle that. But he could not handle her calling it a mistake.

Trying to ward off what he thought was coming, Ronnie started, "Listen, about the engagement party, and the kiss. I understand if it was just a reaction to thinking Nick left. That's fine. It was an emotional day. I told you some things that probably surprised you, and I'm sure you- "

"Will there be another one?" Aubrey spoke over him.

" –had a lot going through your mind," Ronnie was still talking, "and. . . what?"

"Another kiss," Aubrey repeated. "Will there be another one?"

_Do you want there to be another one?_ Ronnie wondered, as he tried to figure out what her answer would be to that question. But Ronnie, being Ronnie, didn't know how to play this game and decided to just ask her outright.

"Do you want there to be another one?"

"Right now," Aubrey smiled, "I want to have lunch."

Having picked up their sandwiches from the end of the counter, they headed to a table and did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"That's it, up and at 'em." Nick pulled the curtains back in Eddie's bedroom, letting the sunlight pour into the room

"Wha?" Eddie squinted at the sudden brightness.

"Enough is enough. I understand you need your rest after what you went through, but you've barely left this bed since coming home from the hospital. Come on, let's go." Nick kicked his mattress.

"Screw you," Eddie mumbled, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Well, good morning to you too." Nick would not let up. "But oh, wait. It's two o'clock in the afternoon. Morning's long since passed."

"Seriously man, if you're not out of my room in the next five seconds. . ." Eddie threatened, finally sitting up.

"You'll what? Beat me up?" Nick scoffed. "Maybe on a normal day you could take me, but lucky for me you're not at full-strength. Come on, let's go. Time to share that sunshine with the rest of the world."

"Just what is so damn important on a Tuesday afternoon?" Eddie wanted to know.

"You," Nick answered. "You are what is so damn important. You're wasting away up here, Eddie. Time to rejoin the living. Get up, get dressed. Let's take a drive."

"Where to?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

* * *

Nick pulled off the main road and parked. They were a good distance into the woods, overlooking a lake. Nick opened his door and got out of the car.

Eddie soon followed. "Mind telling me why you felt the need to drag me out of bed and drive to the middle of nowhere?"

"You don't recognize it?" Nick asked.

"Recognize what?"

"This spot." Nick explained. "See that branch, hanging over the lake? Remember how we used to tie a rope to it when we were kids, swing and launch ourselves into the water? Or that clearing over there," Nick pointed. "Remember when we tried to camp out here? We set up the tents, built the campfire, and then scared ourselves so much we had to pack up and go home as soon as the sun set."

"What's your point?" Eddie wanted to know.

"My point is, we go way back Eddie. Way back. You need to vent, get something off your chest, whatever, you can talk to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eddie started to walk away.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" Nick challenged. "Fine, you don't know what I'm talking about. What about Janet? Will she know what I'm talking about?"

"Leave Janet out of this." Eddie turned back. "Janet's got nothing to do with this."

"Oh, she's got nothing to do with it." Nick repeated. He noticed how angry Eddie got at the mention of Janet's name. "Funny, when I stopped by Sully's yesterday afternoon, she seemed to have a lot to do with it."

"Look, you want to stop by Sully's, sit down and have a heart to heart, fine that's your business," Eddie replied angrily. "Let her tell you what goes on."

"That's just it Eddie," Nick told him. "She wouldn't tell me anything. Aside from asking me how you were and telling me I'd need to talk to you myself, her mouth was shut."

Eddie was silent at this news.

"I know you're letting the guys believe that she dumped you because of Rory," Nick said more gently. "Or maybe you'll wait a week and tell them you just got bored and moved on. Tough guy Eddie Latekka, who cares when he's got another girl waiting in the wings, right? But I know you man. I know you care about her, and I know you're hurting. So what goes on?"

After a beat of silence, Eddie finally mumbled, "She slept with someone else."

"What?" Nick couldn't believe it. "Who? Do you know him?"

"Does it matter?" Eddie sputtered. "She slept with another man, Nicky. Instead of coming to me, and talking to me, she was having sex with another man while I was getting the crap kicked out of me." Eddie was really ranting now. "You know, everyone talks about how much I fooled around before Janet. When we started dating, all I heard about was how I don't do real relationships, how I better not hurt her. And for the first time in my life, I was with a girl I wanted to be straight with. So tell me you don't see the irony in the fact that this same girl wasn't being straight with me."

"I'm sorry, man" Nick didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, well. . ." Eddie trailed off, not quite believing how much he'd already said.

"Have you talked to her?" Nick asked.

"Not since she told me, that day in the hospital."

"Maybe you should talk to her," Nick advised. "Hear her out. I mean, she told you the truth, right? She didn't try to hide anything from you."

"Right now, Nicky," Eddie sighed, "I don't even think I can look at her without losing my temper."

"So let it cool for a few days," Nick insisted. "Let some of the anger subside, then go talk to her."

Eddie was silent as he thought it over. He knew it was too soon to make a decision on that front. But he had to ask.

"How did she look?"

"What?" Nick wasn't sure what turn Eddie's thought process had taken.

"Janet," Eddie clarified. "When you saw her in Sully's, how did she look?"

"She put on a good act," Nick chose his words carefully. "But you could see the circles under her eyes. She looked tired, not like herself. She didn't look good," Nick admitted.

Eddie just nodded at this news, not really knowing how to feel about it, or her.

"Come on," Nick finally said. "Let's go get some lunch."

"Sure." Eddie stopped as they were about to get back in the car. "About what I told you. . ."

Nick just looked at him over the roof of the car. "Don't worry man. It's in the vault."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Thanks Phil. I'll talk to you later."

Janet hung up the phone. She had been calling Phil almost daily to make sure Eddie was healing alright. Phil would always ask her if she wanted him to put Eddie on, and she'd always say no. But today he hadn't asked. Apparently Eddie had been feeling well enough to leave the house today. Went somewhere with Nick, Phil told her. She was happy for him. She was the one who had messed things up between them, not him. He deserved to move on with his life, in the way that he chose. If he didn't want that way to include her, well, that was his right to decide.

_Ugh, I can't keep doing this to myself_, Janet realized. _I can't keep calling to ask how he is, hoping that one day he'll want to speak to me._ She decided she'd only reach out to him once more.

_Anything else will be up to him_, she resigned. Gingerly, she picked up the phone.

"Hey Eddie, it's me. . ."

* * *

"Hey Eddie, it's me. I really wish you'd return my calls so we can talk. I think there's a lot more that needs to be said. I've left you a couple messages, and. . . anyway, you've made it pretty clear that things are over between us, so I wanted you to know this is the last message I'll be leaving you. If you truly want your space and don't want to talk to me anymore, I'll respect that. But if you do want to talk to me. . . well, if you want to talk to me you know how to find me. Good-bye Eddie."

Eddie replayed Janet's message for the tenth time. Oh, they'd talk alright, but it would be when he was good and ready.

_Who is she to give me ultimatums?_

Eddie paced around his room, getting more and more worked up.

_She's the one who screwed this up, not me. I'm not the one who decided to go and sleep with someone else. And now she expects me to jump when she tells me to? I don't think so._

Finally, Eddie sat down on the bed.

_Nick is right_, he realized. _I can't keep doing this to myself_. He needed to get out of this room and, what was it Nick said?

_Rejoin the living_, Eddie remembered. Janet said he'd know where to find her. Well, she was right. He knew her schedule better than he knew his own. Which meant he knew she wouldn't be working tonight. Picking up the phone, Eddie dialed a familiar number.

"Hey O, you up for a night at Sully's?"

* * *

Ronnie walked into Sully's and started looking for Aubrey. She had called him yesterday, asking if he'd meet her here tonight. Not seeing her anywhere, Ronnie grabbed the last empty table and sat down to wait.

He looked up when the door opened and felt a flash of disappointment when he saw Eddie and Owen walk in. To his greater disbelief, after a quick walk around the bar, they headed toward his table.

"Hey Ronnie, mind if we join you?" Owen asked. "It's crowded in here for a Tuesday night."

"Well, actually I'm -" Ronnie tried to explain.

"Nick's on his way too," Owen interrupted before Ronnie could protest.

By now, Owen and Eddie had already settled and signaled the waitress. Realizing they weren't going anywhere, Ronnie sighed in defeat.

"What brings you out tonight?" Owen asked Ronnie. Eddie had yet to say a word since walking into the bar.

"Just felt like getting out of the house, I guess."

"Yeah, I hear ya. And we finally got this guy out," Owen replied, slapping Eddie on the back. Eddie looked up but still didn't say anything.

"Hey guys," Nick greeted as he walked up to the table. "Look who I ran into outside."

Ronnie looked up and was surprised to see Aubrey in tow.

"Hello everyone," Aubrey smiled, but when she looked at Ronnie he noticed a trace of an apology in her eyes. Ronnie gave her a slight nod, showing that he knew she was just as helpless to the added company as he was.

"So guys, what'll it be?" Karen, the waitress, had finally made it over to their table.

"What do you say," Owen asked, "a round of drafts?"

The others nodded their agreement, but Eddie interrupted, speaking for the first time.

"Two shots for me, thanks. And keep 'em coming."

"Eddie, are you sure you want to be doing that tonight?" Nick tried to intervene.

"Trust me Nicky. I'm sure."

* * *

"Whoa, buddy," Nick grabbed Eddie's arm to support him. "Car's over this way."

"I know where the damn car is," Eddie mumbled, pushing Nick away and stumbling over to Nick's passenger side door. They were standing outside Sully's, getting ready to call it a night.

Nick turned back to Ronnie and Aubrey. Owen had left an hour earlier, having to be up early tomorrow morning to drive his kids to school.

"I've got to drive him home," Nick nodded his head toward Eddie, who was leaning against his car a few feet away.

"He was really hitting the bottle tonight," Aubrey worried. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," Nick grimaced at the thought, "but he'll survive."

"Good thing you asked Karen to start watering down his drinks when you did," Ronnie said. "Although, Eddie wasn't too happy when he realized it."

"He'll thank me in the morning. At least, I hope he will," Nick amended. "You two going to be alright getting home?"

"We'll be fine," Aubrey told him. "I was actually hoping to catch a ride from Ronnie," she continued, turning her gaze to him with a question in her eyes, "if that's alright?"

"Sure," Ronnie nodded.

"Thanks bro," Nick smiled at him, oblivious to the eye contact going on between the two. "I'll see you back at the house," he continued as he started walking back toward Eddie and his car. "Later Aubrey."

* * *

"So what kind of music do you like?" Aubrey asked on the ride to her apartment.

"What?" Ronnie asked, confused. It had been awkwardly silent for five long minutes of their drive, and now she wants to talk about music?

"Well, I just thought," Aubrey explained, "that when I called you to invite you to Sully's it was under the pretense of getting to know each other better. Seeing as we were robbed of that tonight, I thought we should try to salvage what's left of the first-date experience. Isn't that a typical first-date question? What's your favorite kind of music? From there we can move on to movies, or books if you like, but no politics because that always has a potential for disaster. Same with past relationships, although that one often comes up anyway. People just can't stay away from that particular question."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ronnie admitted honestly. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm happy just to be sitting in this car with you, but you lost me somewhere between music and politics."

Aubrey smiled. "That's what I like about you, Ronnie."

"My lack of past relationships?"

"Your honesty," Aubrey laughed. "With you there are no pretenses."

They pulled up to her building. Aubrey turned to face him.

"Thanks for the ride home."

"Sure."

Aubrey got out of the car. Realizing she left her purse on the floor, Ronnie picked it up and went after her.

"You forgot your -"

Aubrey was standing outside his car door waiting for him. She pulled him in for a kiss.

"Of course," she breathed, when they came up for air, "just because we skipped the other first-date formalities doesn't mean we should forgo every tradition."

Ronnie was speechless.

"Good night Ronnie," she smiled, as she took her purse and headed inside.

Ronnie stood outside for a minute, waiting until she was inside and had closed the door.

"Night Aubrey," Ronnie smiled.

* * *

Janet hurried to the door when the insistent knocking wouldn't stop.

_Who the hell is coming by at this time of night?_ she wondered.

Opening the door, she saw Eddie standing on her front porch. So excited to see him, it took her a moment to recognize the smell on his breath.

"Eddie, are you drunk?" she asked in disbelief. It had been over a week of him not returning her calls, and now when he finally does decide to come see her, he reeks of alcohol.

"I don't know," Eddie answered. "I might be."

"Eddie, what are you doing here?"

"You wanted to talk," Eddie reminded her. "I'm here to talk."

"I do want to talk to you, Eddie," Janet said gently. "But not like this."

"Well you don't get to make that decision," Eddie argued. "I do."

"Why were you drinking tonight?" Janet sighed.

"I was rejoining the living," Eddie proclaimed, spreading his arms out wide. "Isn't that what the living do? Eat. DRINK. Be merry."

Janet had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why don't you come inside?" she offered. "I'll make you some coffee."

"No, no," Eddie protested, turning around and sitting on the top step of her porch. "Can't go in the house."

"Why not?"

"Too many memories," Eddie mumbled.

Janet walked out and sat beside him.

"Eddie, why don't you let me drive you home?" she said finally. She wanted more than anything to talk things out with him, but not when he wasn't thinking clearly.

Eddie didn't answer her. He continued to sit on the porch, staring at his hands.

"I miss you Janet," he said finally, looking up at her. "For awhile there I thought I was falling in love with you."

A spark of hope flashed in her heart.

"But what you did," his voice cracked as he went back to staring at his hands. "I can never, never trust you again."

Fighting back tears, Janet stood and hugged her arms around her middle.

"I think you should go now Eddie," she whispered, fighting back tears.

"I think I should too."

Janet stayed on the porch long enough to see him walk away. When he came to the end of her front sidewalk, he turned back to look at her in the dim light. She turned around with tears in her eyes and went inside the house.

If she had stayed outside a moment longer, she would have seen a tear roll down his cheek too.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter Five

A week later, Eddie was starting to get back to his daily routine. Janet was still off the list of possible conversation topics, but he was no longer hiding out in his room and pitching things against the wall. He was even going into the office everyday to help Nick with the paperwork. By mutual agreement they avoided the topic of Janet completely. Eddie hadn't seen her since he stopped by her house that night. He may miss her every night in his dreams, but he congratulated himself on the good performance he was putting on for his friends every day.

_At least to the outside world_, he thought, _it looks like I'm moving on with my life._

* * *

_The poor guy's still missing her_, Nick thought as Eddie walked past his desk. Oh sure, Eddie had the rest of the guys fooled, most of the town for that matter, but Nick knew he still kept a picture of Janet in his desk. He didn't look at it often, and never when anyone was around to catch him, but it was there just the same.

* * *

Janet kept her word. She hadn't called Eddie once since leaving that last message. She hadn't even seen him since he stopped by her house that night. She heard from Hannah that Eddie was getting back to his daily routine; the window shop during the day, Sully's with the guys on the nights he knew she wasn't working.

By now most of Knight's Ridge was aware of their breakup, but to her surprise everyone just assumed things had fizzled out between them. Some said it was because of Rory, others because Eddie got bored, but no one seemed to be aware of her night with Rooster. For that, she was grateful. She preferred the pitying looks she was getting now to the looks of disgust she'd surely get if it were to get out that she had cheated on the town's golden boy, Eddie Latekka.

"I hear he's single again," she overheard some coed from the college gossiping with her friends as Janet finished up her afternoon shift.

"You should go for him Jenna," her friend giggled. "You know you've wanted to since you transferred here last semester."

A burst of jealousy rippled through Janet as she eavesdropped on the conversation, but she stopped herself.

_I don't have that right anymore_, she thought sadly, as she hefted her tray and went in back.

* * *

"So I think something's going on with Ronnie and Aubrey," Nick admitted to Eddie later that afternoon.

"Baby bro and your ex?" Eddie asked. "Ouch, that's got to hurt."

"You would think so," Nick thought aloud, "but even though that's what I'm thinking in my head, I'm not as angry about it as I think I should be."

"Really?" Eddie asked in disbelief. He still got worked up at the thought of Janet with another man.

"Yeah," Nick admitted. "I mean, I'm a little upset that if anything is going on, they're not telling me. But other than that, I feel nothing. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah," Eddie agreed, wishing he could get over Janet that easily. "Weird."

"Hey, you up for Sully's tonight?" Nick asked. "Around seven?"

Eddie did a quick calculation in his head. Janet worked the day shift on Thursdays, usually getting out around seven.

"I got some stuff to take care of after work," Eddie lied. "Why don't I meet you there around eight?" This would give him an extra hour to avoid any potential run-ins.

"Eight it is," Nick agreed.

* * *

Waiting for eight o'clock to roll around, Nick sat at home watching TV with his brother. Bored with the news and trying to figure out how to bring up the subject, Nick finally turned to Ronnie.

"So what goes on with you and Aubrey?"

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together," Nick explained. "I didn't know you were such good friends."

"We're not. Well, we weren't. It's really more of a recent thing," Ronnie stammered.

"Hey, hey," Nick held up his hands. "It's cool. I actually think it might be a good thing."

"You do?" Ronnie asked, hope rising in his chest.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "I mean, you're my brother, Aubrey's my friend. Why shouldn't I be happy you two are becoming friends?"

"Friends," Ronnie repeated, his hope instantly deflated.

"Yeah, friends," Nick repeated. "That's what this is right?"

"Yeah Nick," Ronnie agreed sadly. "That's all it is."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Eddie was beyond shocked when he walked in to Sully's and saw Janet behind the bar. Mentally checking his calendar, he knew she wasn't scheduled to work Thursday nights. She must be filling in for someone. He was tempted to turn around and walk out the door, but Nick and Ikey had already seen him and were calling him over. Resigned to his fate for the night, Eddie joined them at the table.

* * *

Janet couldn't believe it when she saw Eddie walk in. She knew he had purposely been avoiding Sully's on the nights she worked. Then again, she hadn't actually been scheduled to work tonight. Just as she was getting ready to leave earlier that afternoon, Sully had gotten a call from one of the other servers saying they wouldn't be able to make it in tonight. Already shorthanded due to a bug that was going around town, Sully had begged Janet to stay until closing, offering to pay her time and a half for her trouble. Though she was exhausted, she couldn't bring herself to leave Sully in a bind so she agreed. She should have known Eddie would be coming by tonight.

The girls she overheard earlier that afternoon were still at the bar, Janet noted a half hour later, as she walked around taking drink orders. Luckily Karen had offered to wait on the guys' table. But being new to the Duf, the girl named Jenna obviously wasn't aware of the history between Janet and the current object of her desire. She caught Janet on her return trip and slipped some bills across the bar.

"Can you get that guy a refill of whatever he's drinking?" she asked Janet. "On me."

As if Janet needed the clarification. She nodded and began to pour the drink. But as she topped it off Karen came up beside her and grabbed the drink out of Janet's hand, already heading towards the guys' table. Janet smiled her gratitude.

* * *

"Blonde at the bar thought you could use a refill," Karen told Eddie, dropping the drink in front of him. The look on her face clearly told him a decent guy would refuse the drink due to Janet's presence.

But Eddie didn't want to be that guy tonight.

"Thanks Karen," he told her, picking up the drink and shooting a smile toward the blonde.

"What're you doing Eddie?" Nick asked, even though he knew Eddie was just trying to rile Janet.

"I'm accepting a drink, buddy," Eddie answered, maintaining eye contact with the blonde. "No harm in that, is there?"

The blonde giggled at something her friend said.

"Excuse me," Eddie nodded at his friends, and strutted toward the bar.

"This ain't gonna be pretty," Ikey whistled.

"Tell me about it," Nick muttered, watching Eddie chat up the girls. Nick had serious doubts as to whether or not they were even old enough to order a drink.

_Legally anyway_, he amended.

"This is the first girl he's hit on since the breakup," Ikey considered. "Maybe he's over her."

Nick continued to watch Eddie. "I don't think so Ikey."

Even though Eddie was smiling and saying all the right things, Nick could see the sadness still in his eyes. Even more telling, however, were the quick glances he kept shooting in Janet's direction.

* * *

"You just turned twenty-two, huh?" Eddie smiled at Jenna. "Imagine that."

He had only been sitting with her for about ten minutes, and he was already bored out of his mind. Once they had gotten past the cheesy but obligatory opening lines, Eddie found he really didn't have much to say to the girl. First of all, she was way too young for him and even he realized that. Secondly, how could he, when she wouldn't stop talking about herself?

"And then I transferred to Dufrane because my ex was having such a hard time with our breakup and I soooo didn't want to deal with that, you know?" Jenna rattled on, oblivious to the glazed look quickly forming in Eddie's eyes.

_When did I become more interested in personality than looks?_ he asked himself. _When did age become a factor? __A year ago I would have been all over her._

Just then he caught Janet's eye at the bar. She rolled her eyes and made a goofy face, the same face she used to give him back before they started dating, whenever she saw him hitting on a particularly airheaded female.

_Back when we were friends_, he realized. Not liking the direction his thoughts were taking, Eddie looked away from Janet and focused his full attention on the blonde.

"And then we got in this big fight just because I wanted to see The Holiday instead of Night at the Museum. I mean, really, who wants to watch Ben Stiller running around talking to statues. . ."

* * *

"Excuse me, can we get some refills over here?"

Janet looked up to see the girl with Eddie waving her down from the other end of the bar. Janet looked around for Karen but saw she had her hands full with some overeager frat boys. Squaring her shoulders, Janet headed down to the other end of the bar.

"What are you drinking?" she asked, purposely avoiding eye contact with Eddie.

"I'll have another vodka martini, and he'll have. . ." Jenna looked up at Eddie with a question in her eyes.

"Sam Adams draft," Eddie and Janet said at the same time. Jenna looked over at Janet, surprised that she knew Eddie's drink.

Embarrassed, Janet looked down at the bar. "Coming right up."

* * *

"How does that waitress know what you're drinking?" Jenna asked Eddie after Janet had walked away. "She wasn't waiting on you at all tonight."

"I hang out here pretty often," Eddie told her. She didn't need to know the entire truth.

"Oh," Jenna smiled at him. "Okay, because for a minute there I thought maybe you two had some kind of history. You've been looking at her all night, and I heard you just broke up with someone. But silly me! Like you'd seriously have dated someone like her."

Not liking the turn this conversation just took, Eddie knew the smart thing to do would be to change the subject. But he just couldn't let her last comment slide.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well, you know," Jenna started to explain, oblivious to the fact that she was heading into dangerous territory. "Someone like you," she said meaningfully, "with someone like her?" She looked at Janet with a smirk.

"What do you even know about her?" Eddie asked. Janet may not be his favorite person right now, but he wasn't just going to sit there and let some airhead put her down.

"I know scheduling a meeting with my trainer would do wonders for her figure," Jenna laughed.

"Is that right?" Eddie asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Having had enough of the conversation, and her company, he got up from his barstool. "It was nice meeting you Jenna, but I should really get back to my friends over there."

"You're leaving?" Jenna asked in disbelief. "Because I made a few comments about some waitress?"

"I'm leaving," Eddie confirmed. Telling himself he should just turn around now, he couldn't walk away without saying one last thing. Leaning in close, he whispered, "And just so you know, that waitress is ten times the woman you'll ever be.

"And," Eddie added meaningfully, "she looks perfect just the way she is."

* * *

Having gathered the drinks on her tray, Janet looked over to see Jenna walking out the door in a huff. She didn't know what happened, but something had obviously upset her. Trying to feel bad about that and utterly failing, Janet walked over to Eddie with his draft in her hand.

"I take it you won't be needing that vodka martini," she said, as she slid his beer over to him.

"Nope," Eddie agreed. "Always been more of a beer man myself."

Janet smiled and nodded her approval, then turned to walk away.

"Janet?"

She turned back to Eddie in surprise.

"You look really great tonight," he told her. "Just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks Eddie." Surprised and flattered by the compliment, she didn't know what else to say.

Eddie just smiled, nodded his thanks for the beer, and headed back to join Nick and Ikey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As another week went by, Eddie and Janet seemed to have formed some sort of a truce.

They didn't actively seek out each other's company, but they no longer went out of their way to avoid each other either. Eddie stopped choosing his nights out based on Janet's schedule, and when they ran into each other on the street they each actually managed a smile. It wasn't the situation either of them wanted, but given the circumstances, it was the best one they could come up with.

* * *

Janet came home from work one night to find shards of glass scattered across her living room floor. Looking up, she saw a hole slightly larger than her fist right in the middle of her front window. Investigating further, she discovered a baseball hidden beneath the couch and a note taped to her back door.

_Janet –_

_The kids were playing out in the front yard again and unfortunately a foul ball found its way through your front window. We're so sorry for the trouble. Please give us a call in the morning and we can talk repairs. All expenses, of course, are on us._

_-Jim and Dana Mathison_

Janet had wondered if something like this would eventually happen. Her neighbors' son Johnny had quite a swing when it came to baseball, he just hadn't yet learned how to control the ball enough to choose its direction. Sighing, Janet cleaned up the glass and pulled the curtains closed. Luckily it was a warm night and she wouldn't have to worry about a draft coming in through the broken window. She'd give the Mathisons a call in the morning.

* * *

The following afternoon, Janet answered the knock at her front door. She saw Eddie standing outside with his tools and a fresh sheet of glass. The Mathisons had first suggested calling Cataldo Builders for the repairs, but Janet had insisted on Best Friend Windows. Even though he was her best friend's fiancée, she just couldn't bring herself to give Ray the extra business.

"Hey Eddie," she greeted him nervously. She had assumed Nick would be accompanying him on the job, but looking out at his truck she could see that Eddie was here alone.

"Heard you had some window trouble," he smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah," she motioned for him to come in and led him to the front room. "The neighbors' kids were playing across the street and little Johnny hit a foul." She gestured toward the hole in the glass.

Eddie shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised to see that kid in the majors one day."

"He does have quite a swing," Janet agreed.

It fell quiet in the room.

"Well," Eddie broke the uncomfortable silence, "if its okay with you, I'll just get to it." He motioned to the broken window.

"Great!" Janet agreed a little too loudly. "Is there anything I can get you, or help you with?" she asked nervously.

"I've got it covered," Eddie told her.

"Well, just give a yell if you need anything."

* * *

_No, that wasn't awkward_, Eddie thought sarcastically, as Janet left the room and headed into the kitchen. Still, at least they were on speaking terms. Things could have been a lot worse.

When the call came in from the Mathisons early that morning, Nick had wanted to take the job with Ronnie to spare Eddie from a possibly uncomfortable situation. But the Commander had a doctor's appointment that afternoon, and both the Garrett boys wanted to accompany him. Assuring Nick that he'd be fine handling the job alone, Eddie called the Mathisons back and told them he'd stop by Janet's house around 2:00. He'd just be replacing some glass, he assured Nick. Nothing he couldn't handle himself. He sure as hell wasn't expecting the sight of Janet to hit him as hard as it did. Sure, he had seen her since the breakup. But those times had been at Sully's, in the sandwich shop, around town. This time he was seeing her in her living room. In her house, which held a lot of memories for him. He was standing opposite the couch they had made out on while supposedly watching On the Waterfront. And he didn't even want to think about her bedroom just off to his left.

Resigning himself to the tortuous thoughts his mind was dragging up, Eddie put down his tools and got to work.

* * *

"Damn it," Eddie muttered from the living room.

Janet was in the kitchen washing dishes when she heard the muffled curse. Wiping her hands on a dishtowel, Janet headed into the living room to see what was going on.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, your window's done," Eddie told her, "but I cut my hand cleaning up some of this glass on the outside pane. You don't have a Band-Aid, do you?"

"Sure," Janet went into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. Coming back to find him, she noticed he had moved into the kitchen and was holding a paper towel to the cut.

Not realizing she was back in the room, Eddie pulled the towel away to get a closer look. Unfortunately for him, that meant Janet got a closer look too.

"Eddie, that's more than just a little cut!"

"The blood just makes it look worse than it really is," Eddie tried to assure her.

"Sure, and I've recently taken up skydiving," Janet replied sarcastically. "Sit down and let me clean it," she ordered.

Eddie hesitated.

"Look Eddie," Janet told him, "there are no ulterior motives here. Your hand is bleeding, quite badly I might add. The least you can let me do is clean and bandage it."

Realizing the practicality of what she was saying, Eddie sat. But at the sight of Janet pulling out a bottle of peroxide, he started to look wary again.

"Let me see it," Janet held out her hand for his, not realizing his discomfort. He placed his wounded hand in hers. "This might sting a little," she warned, and started to put the cloth on the cut.

"Ow," Eddie said, pulling his hand back.

"Oh, you baby, I didn't even touch you yet. Come here."

Eddie hissed as the peroxide touched his open skin. Janet cleaned the cut as best she could.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked, as she started to pull out some butterfly bandages.

Eddie didn't say anything; he just continued to look at her bent over his hand.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked finally.

"Do what?" Janet asked. Her attention was still on bandaging the cut.

"Sleep with him," Eddie explained. "Why'd you do it?"

Janet looked up in surprise. But looking into his eyes, she saw no malice there. Only sadness, and a clear desire to know the truth. She had wanted the opportunity to explain things to him since that day in the hospital when she first told him about sleeping with Rooster. Eddie had just been too angry to listen. But now, she realized, he was giving her the opportunity to have her say.

"Well, for starters I was drunk," she explained, as she continued bandaging his hand. "And I'm not saying that to make excuses, I'm just stating the facts. I was drunk on Rooster's cousin's homemade corn husky, and I thought I had just lost you to your high school sweetheart. I saw you kissing Rory on your porch and I was devastated. So I turned to alcohol, and to someone I thought was a friend.

"I had no idea he felt that way about me," Janet continued. "I was sitting there, knocking back shots and crying my eyes out because I thought I had lost you, listing all the ways I come up short in comparison to Rory. And then he said some things. Things about me that I had waited my whole life to hear a man say. And in my pain and drunkenness, it just didn't seem to register that I was hearing them from the wrong man."

Eddie looked down in thought.

"I'd give anything to take that night back," Janet said emotionally. "Eddie, you have to know that. And I am so, so sorry I ruined what we had."

Eddie was silent, lost in thought.

"I still don't know if I can forgive you for what you did," Eddie admitted finally. "But I'm starting to understand a little more why you did it. Thank you for telling me Janet."

"Thank you for listening," Janet smiled sadly. "You know, what hurts most is that I not only lost you as a boyfriend, but I also lost you as a friend."

"Boyfriend," Eddie repeated thoughtfully. "I don't know if I can get back to that place in your life," he said honestly, "but if it's okay with you, maybe we can work on the friend part of it."

"Really?" Janet's face lit up with hope.

"Really," Eddie confirmed. "Bottom line, my life has been miserable these past few weeks without you. I miss talking to you, I miss laughing at your jokes. But mainly I just miss you, Janet."

"I miss you too."

The two sat together in silence for a moment, just smiling at each other in the kitchen.

"I think you're all set here," Janet said finally, placing his newly bandaged hand in his lap.

"Thanks," Eddie smiled. Walking back into the living room, he started to pack up his tools. When he was done, Janet walked him to the door.

"Maybe I'll see you at Sully's soon," Eddie said, stalling for time.

"I'm looking forward to it." Janet smiled at him.

"Me too." Eddie smiled and reached for the doorknob. "I'll see you later Janet."

"Bye Eddie," Janet said as he walked out the door. "See you soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Morning Nicky," Eddie greeted as he walked into Best Friend Windows the next morning.

"Morning," Nick replied distractedly. He was going over the invoices from a recent order they placed.

"Brought some bagels," Eddie told him.

"Bagels?" Nick looked up in surprise. "Thanks."

Nick took a closer look at Eddie. For most mornings since his breakup with Janet, Eddie would roll into the shop just before opening, and Nick always knew better than to try talking to him until he had his first cup of coffee. But today not only was Eddie twenty minutes early, and seemingly in a good mood, but he obviously had enough time to stop for bagels as well.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Nick commented.

Eddie shrugged as he bit into his bagel.

"Hey, how did the job at Janet's go yesterday?" Nick asked. "Sorry you had to do that one solo."

"That's okay." Eddie continued chewing. "It was good. Window's fixed, and we had a chance to talk some stuff out."

"Really?" Nick asked in surprise. He had been hoping Eddie would calm down enough to talk to Janet eventually, but he never imagined it would happen so soon. "So what goes on with you two?"

"We're gonna try being friends," Eddie shrugged.

"Friends," Nick repeated skeptically.

"Yeah Nicky, friends," Eddie said defensively. "We were friends before we started dating, no reason we can't be again."

"And everything that happened," Nick said cautiously, "you're gonna be able to overlook that?"

"Weren't you the one who told me to try talking to her in the first place?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I was, and I'm glad you did, but. . ." Nick gathered his thoughts. He wasn't trying to push Eddie away from Janet. He honestly thought she was the best thing for him. But he wanted to make sure Eddie was really okay with this.

"I'm just looking out for you man," Nick said honestly.

"Look Nick," Eddie tried to explain. "I can't forget what she did, but after talking to her yesterday I understand a little more why she did it. I'm not saying we can ever get back to where we were a few weeks ago, but maybe we can get back to where we were a year ago. You know," Eddie clarified, "before we started dating."

"Well then." Nick decided to let the subject drop. "I'm happy for you. Whoop?"

"Whoop," Eddie agreed as they bumped fists.

Just then Ronnie walked into the shop.

"Hey baby bro," Eddie greeted, "we got bagels."

Ronnie stopped in his tracks. He was as surprised by Eddie's good mood as Nick had been earlier. "Bagels?" he asked, looking at Nick for an explanation. Ronnie's confusion clearly showed on his face.

"Yeah Ronnie," Nick confirmed. He walked over to stand beside Eddie and slapped him on the shoulder. Keeping eye contact with Ronnie, Nick smiled. "Bagels."

* * *

"Bagels?" Aubrey repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yep," Ronnie told her. "Bagels."

"Wait a minute," Aubrey asked. "How exactly does not having a very important conversation with your brother end in bagels?"

"Well, you've seen what Eddie's been like lately," Ronnie explained. "Always in a bad mood, grouchy, thereby making Nick grouchy. I couldn't ruin the atmosphere by bringing this up. The man brought bagels, Aubrey."

"Bagels," Aubrey repeated.

"Yep," Ronnie smiled. "Bagels."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Two weeks later_

Eddie walked into Sully's just as they were cleaning up for the night. Janet was behind the bar, her back to him, and hadn't realized he was there. Eddie winked at Sully and put his finger to his lips, silently asking him not to let Janet know he was there. Shaking his head with a smile, Sully finished wiping off the bar and walked in back.

Disguising his voice, Eddie muttered, "Can't a guy get some service around here?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we're - ," Janet turned around and realized it was Eddie. "Closed," she said in surprise, a smile lighting her face. Eddie loved it when she smiled.

"What brings you in so late, Mr. Latekka?" she asked, stepping up to the bar.

"Well, the Johnson Inn closed half an hour ago."

"We're closed too," Janet reminded him.

"That may be true. But here," Eddie said mischievously and leaned over the bar to whisper, "I have an in with the waitress."

"Is that so?" Janet teased him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie saw through the window Sully was heading toward his car. He noticed when he walked in that Janet's car was not in the parking lot.

"Oh yeah," Eddie smiled wider, turning back to Janet. He was having fun with this. "See, she doesn't know it yet, but she's going to need a ride home."

"That's ridiculous," Janet laughed. "Sully already promised to drive me home when Hannah dropped me off. . ." her voice fell as she heard a car starting outside. Janet ran to the window to see for herself as Eddie chuckled and made himself comfortable at the bar.

"I can't believe he would leave me here," Janet muttered as she walked back toward Eddie. "He knew I didn't drive here today."

"He also saw me walk in," Eddie admitted.

Janet rolled her eyes. "Figures," she said. Realizing Eddie had her, she pulled out a glass. "So what can I get you, Mr. Latekka?"

"A draft. And let me buy one for the house while I'm at it?" he asked.

"Certainly," Janet nodded, and pulled down another glass. Filling them both, she slid them across the bar and walked around to sit next to him.

"So what goes on with you?" Janet asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Eddie, I haven't seen you this happy since the Sox won the series. What put you in such a good mood?"

Eddie laughed. Janet always could read him better than anyone. "Nick and I landed a big account today. A big account. I just wanted to celebrate."

"Well, congratulations," Janet smiled and continued to ask him for details. Eddie's excitement showed as he answered her questions. Finally, she asked, "So where's your partner in crime? Why isn't he here celebrating with you?"

That was a good question. Why hadn't Eddie wanted to celebrate with Nick? After all, Best Friend Windows belonged to both of them. But when Nick had said goodnight and left for the day, Eddie hadn't tried to stop him. Instead, he'd gotten in his truck and driven around for a couple hours, until he found himself pulling into Sully's parking lot. He was just so happy, and he wanted to share it with someone.

_I wanted to share it with Janet_, he realized.

"Earth to Eddie," Janet waved her hand in front of his eyes. Eddie snapped out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Where's Nick?" Janet repeated her question.

"He, ah, went home for the night." Slightly stunned by his own revelation, Eddie struggled to concentrate on the conversation.

_Why is she the first person I thought of?_ he wondered as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, his loss." Janet lifted her glass. "To Best Friend Windows."

"Best Friend Windows." Eddie touched his glass to hers. His eyes didn't leave her as he sipped his beer.

* * *

Janet looked up at her house as Eddie pulled into the driveway. She was sorry the night was coming to an end. She and Eddie had spent almost two hours in Sully's talking and laughing, and she realized he hadn't been this open with her since they were dating. It had been two weeks since they had agreed to try being friends again, but this was the first time since that conversation that she actually believed it was possible.

"I'm glad you came in tonight, Eddie." Janet turned to face him in the truck. "And congratulations again on your big account."

"Thanks," Eddie said softly. He continued to stare at her. He had been looking at her that way all night, like he was seeing her for the first time and was trying to figure something out. She wondered what was running through his head.

Realizing she wasn't likely to get an answer, Janet reached for the door handle. "Good night Eddie," she smiled. "Thanks for the ride home."

Just as she turned to open the door, she felt his hand on her arm. "Janet," he said. Nothing else, just her name.

She turned back to him. "Yes?" she asked, but was cut off as he leaned in and kissed her.

And, oh god, it was just like he used to kiss her, only better, because now she knew what it was like to be without him, and it had been so long. His lips pressed against hers and his hands tangled up in her hair, and Janet knew in that moment she would do anything, _anything_, if he would just keep kissing her.

But just as soon as the kiss had started, it stopped. Eddie pulled back and stared out the windshield, a glazed look in his eyes. Janet didn't know what to say, she was afraid to break the spell, so she just sat back and looked at him.

Finally, he spoke. "I don't know what just happened here," Eddie admitted.

More silence.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you," Eddie apologized. There was no real meaning to the words, but he knew he had to say something. "Truth is, I surprised myself."

Hope started to grow in Janet's chest. "Does this mean- ?"

"I don't know what it means," Eddie admitted, finally turning away from the windshield to look at her. "All I know is I had an amazing day, and when I tried to figure out who I wanted to share it with, you were the first person that came to mind. And sitting in the bar with you," Eddie continued, "I felt like maybe this friends thing would work out after all. But now," Eddie motioned between them, indicating their kiss without saying the words, "I don't know what to think."

Janet was silent.

"Say something. Please," Eddie pleaded.

"I don't know what to say Eddie. You know I still want more than friendship from you." Janet paused as Eddie looked down at his hands. "But if friendship is all you're willing to give me," Janet continued, "I can accept that. And this," Janet motioned between them, also unwilling to say the words, "we can figure all this out when you're ready."

"Thanks Janet." Eddie smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Friends?"

"Friends," Janet nodded. "Goodnight Eddie."

"Night, Janet."

Janet got out of his truck and walked up the sidewalk to her house. Only after seeing her safely inside the door, Eddie put the truck in gear and drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When Eddie stumbled into work the next morning, Nick could see that he was his usual grouchy-morning self. Chuckling to himself, Nick continued his paperwork.

A half-hour later, Nick figured Eddie would have woken up enough to be himself again. Looking up from his desk, he shouted to Eddie, who had gone into the back room.

"Hey, you know where the invoices are for the Temple account?"

"I put them back in the file where we always put them," Eddie said, walking back toward the front.

"I just checked, man," Nick told him, "and they're not there."

"Then check your own desk." Eddie was starting to get defensive. "Because I put them back in the filing cabinet," he continued, making his way back into the back room.

Nick sighed at Eddie's demeanor. Clearly Eddie needed another cup of coffee. Walking back to check his desk for the second time, something on Eddie's desk caught Nick's eye. He picked up the folder to find the Temple account invoices inside. Just as he was deciding whether or not to say anything to Eddie or to just let it slide, he heard a curse from the back.

"Damn it!"

"What is it?" Nick walked back to see what had gotten Eddie so upset.

"These damn windows are back again," Eddie explained, gesturing to the box they had been trying to get rid of when Rory first came back to town.

"This is getting ridiculous," Nick said in disbelief. "What do we have to do to get rid of these things?"

"Fill out the damn shipping label correctly," Eddie answered. But unlike the last time when he had criticized Nick's handling of the shipment with a joking undertone, this time he seemed genuinely angry.

_Okay, this is about more than a box of faulty windows_, Nick realized. Eddie had been in a foul mood all morning. As the two made their way back to their desks at the front of the store, Nick decided to risk Eddie's wrath

"What goes on, man?"

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"What's with the temper? I know its not about a box of windows."

"I don't have a temper," Eddie argued.

"Eddie," Nick said emphatically, "we are well past the usual 'Give me three cups of coffee before speaking to me' point of the day."

"Then fine. Can't I be in a bad mood without getting all kinds of questions about it?" Eddie asked.

"Sure," Nick agreed. "Except that yesterday we just picked up our biggest account since the elementary school window project. Seems to me we should be celebrating, not snarling at each other."

"I did not snarl," Eddie argued.

"Oh, there was definite snarling."

Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So what goes on?" Nick asked again.

"I saw Janet last night," Eddie explained.

"So?" Nick asked. He knew things were still awkward between Eddie and Janet, but last he heard the two had formed some sort of a truce. "I thought things were getting better between you two."

"They were," Eddie agreed. "They are."

Nick just raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine," Eddie relented. "It's not perfect, but we're trying. I was leaving the shop last night, and I was still all excited about the new job, so I stopped by Sully's for a celebratory drink. Janet was there, we got to talking. . ."

"And you started arguing?" Nick guessed after Eddie fell silent.

"No, that's just it," Eddie tried to explain. "No arguments, no anger, nothing. Just two people talking and having a great time. But then I drove her home. . ."

"And then you started arguing?" Nick guessed again when Eddie didn't continue.

"You know," Eddie surmised, "I kind of wish we had. It probably would've made things easier. At least then I'd know what I'm angry at. But with what actually did happen. . . I don't know what to think."

"So what actually did happen?" Nick was really getting curious now.

After a long beat of silence, Eddie admitted, "I kissed her."

"You kissed her," Nick repeated in surprise. Yelled at her, fought with her, any of those he would've expected. But kissed her? Nick was not expecting that one.

"I kissed her," Eddie confirmed. "We spent over two hours talking. About the new job, about other stuff, it doesn't matter. Because the whole time I'm just looking at her and wanting to pretend that all that other crap never happened. And then I drove her home, and I actually did start pretending that it never happened, because I leaned over and kissed her. As soon as I realized what I was doing I pulled away, but what floored me is why I did it in the first place."

"And why did you?" Nick asked, already knowing the answer.

Eddie avoided the question. "So I told her we're just friends, nothing more, and that was it."

"Just friends?" Nick said skeptically.

"Just friends," Eddie said emphatically.

* * *

"They are so much more than 'just friends,'" Nick told Hannah later that afternoon. The two had run into each other when Nick stepped out for lunch, and as one of the only other people in town who knew what had really happened between Eddie and Janet, Nick decided to update Hannah on where things stood. After rehashing his earlier conversation with Eddie, Nick continued, "The guy is still crazy about her, but he thinks he should be furious with her, so he's taking all his frustration out on us innocent bystanders."

"Well this is all news to me," Hannah said in reply. "I saw Janet this morning and she didn't even mention the kiss. She probably doesn't want to get her hopes up."

"I get where Eddie's coming from," Nick said, "don't get me wrong. But it just seems so stupid to me that two people who obviously care for each other have to go through this."

"Betrayal is a hard thing to get over," Hannah reasoned. "And I don't just mean Janet's betrayal. Even though she knows she was in the wrong, she's still hurt by the fact that Eddie kissed Rory and waited so long to tell Janet she was in town." Hannah stood up for her friend and refused to let Eddie off the hook just because Janet made a bigger mistake.

"Well, the only people they're hurting now are each other," Nick said in frustration. "And their business partners, apparently."

"Give it time Nick," Hannah laughed. "Once Eddie pulls his head out of his ass, they'll find their way back to each other."

* * *

Most of Janet's day went by in a blur. She was glad she had work to keep her occupied during the day, but aside from dealing with a few unruly teenagers during the lunch crowd, she could focus on nothing but that kiss last night. Grateful to have the night off, she left work at 5:00pm and headed home.

As she turned onto her street, she saw a familiar black truck parked in front of her house. Parking in her driveway, she walked up the front steps and looked down at Eddie, who was sitting on her porch.

"Eddie," she greeted. To say she was surprised to see him was an understatement. She thought for sure he would try to avoid her after what happened last night. But thinking about it a little more, she realized: _When has Eddie Latekka ever run away from anything? He faces things, head on. _She didn't know how to feel about the fact that he now obviously felt she was something he had to face.

"Hey Janet," he returned her greeting. But he didn't say anything else.

"How long have you been here?" she finally asked, after an awkward moment of silence.

"Awhile," Eddie admitted. "I needed to talk to you, but I also needed some time to think before I did it. Here seemed as good a place as any."

Janet nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Here's the thing," he finally said. "I know what I said before, about not being able to trust you."

Janet thought back to his drunken confession on her porch a few weeks ago. This time, she noted, he was stone sober. She sat down next to him.

"I still don't know how to forget what you did," Eddie continued, turning to face her. "But I'm getting to the point where I just don't care anymore. Last night, the time we spent talking in the bar, that was the happiest I've been since I got out of the hospital. And later when I drove you home, kissing you - I think that was my heart talking. But my brain is finally catching up. I want you back in my life Janet. All the way. Do you think we can try to do that?"

Janet smiled. She couldn't believe he was willing to give her another chance so quickly. Overcome with emotion, she just nodded her head.

"Yes, Eddie. I would love to try to do that."

Eddie smiled. "I made dinner reservations for tomorrow night. I thought maybe we could start there. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds perfect," Janet said.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven?" Eddie asked, standing up.

"I'm looking forward to it," Janet told him.

"See you tomorrow then." Eddie headed back toward his truck. He gave a small wave as he pulled away.

Janet was so excited he actually wanted to try to make things work, she didn't even think to ask where he was taking her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hugo's Hideaway?" Janet asked in disbelief as Eddie parked the car.

"What?" Eddie asked, not sure why she was complaining. She liked the veal scallapini enough the last time they were here.

"Nothing," Janet said as they started walking inside. "I'm just surprised you wanted to drive so far tonight."

"It's not that far of a drive," Eddie hedged.

They were seated immediately thanks to Eddie's reservations, and after an initial awkward silence, they spent the rest of their meal talking as if they had never spent any time apart. After dessert, Janet got up to use the restroom and Eddie sat back and thought back on the evening.

_Maybe we can make this work_, he realized. _We just spent an entire evening together, and it feels like nothing has changed._ For the first time in awhile, Eddie thought they had a real chance.

He looked up and saw Janet walking back towards their table. One of the waiters stopped her and Eddie watched as Janet laughed at whatever he said. When Janet returned to the table, Eddie was silent.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing the weird look in Eddie's eye.

"What did that waiter say to you?" Eddie tried to ask casually.

"Oh, he recognized me from Sully's and joked that it was his turn to wait on me tonight."

"So you know him, huh?" Eddie asked.

"No. I wouldn't have even recognized him if he hadn't. . ." Janet stopped when she realized where Eddie was going with this. "Wait, you think I was flirting with him?"

"I don't know, Janet," Eddie said. "You tell me."

"Unbelieveable," Janet shook her head in disbelief. "Do you really think I would flirt with another man while I'm on a date with you?"

"Well, I wouldn't have expected you to sleep with another man while we were dating, but you proved me wrong on that one, didn't you?"

* * *

As they drove home in silence, Eddie had a lot of time to think about what he'd said. Logically, he knew he had been an ass. The words had come out without his even thinking about it. As soon as he realized what he'd said, he had apologized. Profusely. And even though Janet said to just let it go, he saw the look on her face. He knew his comment had hurt her.

As he pulled into her driveway, he turned the ignition off expecting to talk to her a little before saying good night. So when she just opened the door and got out, he had to hurry to catch up.

"Janet," Eddie called to stop her.

She continued walking toward the house.

"Janet!" Eddie ran to catch up with her before she went inside. "Please stop and talk to me. Look, I'm sorry."

Eddie finally caught up to her on the porch and turned her around to face him. He felt incredibly low when he saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

"You know Eddie, maybe this was a mistake."

"Janet, I'm sorry. I never should've said -"

"It's not just what you said earlier. It's this." Janet motioned between the two of them. "It's us. All of it. Maybe we just can't make this work."

"Janet, I was a jerk for saying what I said. I know that. I knew it before the words even finished coming out."

"But the words still came out, Eddie."

Eddie ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying what I did," Eddie repeated. "I crossed the line and I realize that. But if you hadn't slept with Rooster, would we even be in this situation right now?"

"And we keep coming back to that, don't we?" Janet said sadly, with the sound of defeat in her voice. "Everything we do, every conversation we have circles back to the fact that I slept with Rooster. So let me ask you a question Eddie. Have you forgiven me?"

"What?"

"Have you forgiven me?" Janet repeated. "Have you forgiven me for the fact that I made one mistake almost two months ago? Because if you haven't, I really don't know what we're even doing here."

"Hey, don't turn all this back on me," Eddie argued. "I was the wronged party here!"

"Yes, you were," Janet agreed. "And I've apologized for that. Repeatedly. But I can't go through the rest of my life apologizing for one mistake I made. You either forgive me or you don't. And if you don't, then I really don't see the point in us continuing to spend time together."

"So you're saying we can't even be friends now?"

"I'm not saying that, Eddie," Janet said sadly. "You are. Friends forgive each other. And as long as you continue to hold this one stupid mistake over my head, I can't be your friend. So you tell me, Eddie. Have you forgiven me?"

Eddie didn't say anything; he just looked down at the ground.

"That's what I thought." Janet sighed. "I'm sorry, Eddie. Most of all, I just want you to be happy."

It was silent for a moment.

"You should probably go," Janet said, reaching for the doorknob.

"I'm sorry Janet," Eddie croaked, making her turn back toward him. "I want to forgive you. I do. I just can't seem to forget it."

"Well, I'm sorry too," Janet said, opening the door and stepping inside. "Bye Eddie," she said, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek before closing the door.

"Bye Janet," he whispered, but it was too late for her to hear him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"But you've forgiven her, right?" Nick asked the next morning, after listening to Eddie rehash his date with Janet.

Eddie shrugged.

"Eddie, you have forgiven her, haven't you?" Nick repeated.

"I don't know! I want to, I do. But every time I think I'm past it, another image of her and Rooster pops into my head."

"Eddie, I know you don't want to hear this, but you've got to forgive her. If this thing between you two, whatever it is, even has a chance of working itself out, you have to forgive her."

Eddie sighed. He knew Nick was right. But that didn't make forgetting any easier.

* * *

"You still haven't told him?" Aubrey asked Ronnie in disbelief.

"There just hasn't been a good time," Ronnie said evasively, staring at the TV screen.

Aubrey reached up with the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey," Ronnie started to protest, "I was watching - "

"When exactly will it be a good time to tell him, Ronnie?" Aubrey interrupted. Turning off the TV had the desired effect. She had Ronnie's full attention now.

"When?" she repeated when he didn't answer. "When he sees us in town together? Or how about one night over dinner when the Dean mentions that she saw you and I in the quad between classes. Will that be a good time?"

Ronnie sighed. "It's just. . ."

"Just what?" Aubrey asked when Ronnie fell silent.

"When Nick left the Ridge," Ronnie started to explain, "he was gone for ten years. Ten _years_. During that time, my dad and I had a lot of time to think about what might have driven him away. And you know what we came up with?"

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"Nothing," Ronnie said. "Ten years to think it over, and we came up with nothing. We couldn't figure out what it was that one of us might have done to drive him away. So if I don't know what it was that drove him away the last time, how am I supposed to know if something I do, or something I say, is going to be the thing to drive him away again?"

"And you think hearing about us might do that," Aubrey realized.

"Like I said, I don't know. But he's not going to be jumping for joy, I do know that much."

"Ronnie," Aubrey said, looking him in the eye. "You need to tell him. I know you're worried he'll get upset and leave again, but don't you think he'll be more upset if he hears it from someone other than you?"

Ronnie sighed. He knew Aubrey was right. But that didn't make talking to his brother about this any easier.

* * *

Eddie looked up from his desk when the door to Best Friend Windows opened. They had closed two hours ago, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was still kind of uneasy being in the shop alone at night after his beat down. Seeing Hannah walk through the door, his worry was replaced by confusion.

"Hannah," he said in surprise. "What goes on?"

"Nothing much," Hannah smiled. "Just walking through town and I saw your light on. How're things?"

"Alright I guess," Eddie shrugged, thinking she was referring to his health. "The bruises are pretty much gone by now."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hannah nodded. "But, that wasn't exactly what I was talking about."

Eddie was silent for a moment before realizing what she meant.

"Janet," they both said in the same time.

Hannah nodded. "I know you're not intentionally trying to hurt her, but what you're doing, leading her on like this," Hannah explained, "it's tearing her up inside."

"And when did this become your business exactly?" Eddie asked.

"Come on, Eddie," Hannah reasoned. "She's my best friend, and she's hurting."

"Maybe she should've thought about that before sleeping with Rooster Russo."

"Let me ask you something Eddie," Hannah said. "That first year after high school, when you found out Rory was seeing someone else, what did you do? How did you react?"

Eddie just stared at her. They both knew damn well what he did.

"You got drunk," Hannah reminded him. "You got drunk, and you showed up at my door. And when I made a move on you – and I'll be the first to admit that, yes, still hurting from Nick leaving town, _I_ made a move on _you_ – you were so hurt and out of it that you were eager to join right in."

Eddie remembered that night a lot more clearly than he should considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed. At the time, all he had cared about was making the pain go away. But that was then, this was now.

"Geez Hannah, that was ten years ago. We were eighteen!"

"So what if it was ten years ago? Who cares how old we were? That doesn't change the fact that your first serious relationship had come to an end, and you did whatever you had to do to make the pain go away. You turned to alcohol, and to someone who wasn't going to turn you away."

"What's your point?" Eddie asked, angry that she was bringing all this back up.

"My point is," Hannah explained, "Janet saw you with Rory. Not just talking with Rory, but kissing Rory on your front porch for all the world to see. After dealing all day with the fact that Rory was in town and you weren't telling her, she finally worked up the courage to confront you about it, only to drive by your house and see her worst fears confirmed. In her eyes, her first serious relationship had come to an end, and she turned to alcohol and to someone she knew wouldn't turn her away. Sound familiar?"

Eddie tried to argue but couldn't come up with anything. He had been so caught up in his own anger all this time, he really hadn't stopped to look at it from Janet's point of view.

"Do you know what dating you was like for Janet?" Hannah asked quietly when Eddie didn't say anything.

Eddie just waited for Hannah to explain.

"When you first asked her out, she was so happy you even noticed her, let alone wanted to spend any time with her. For her entire life she had been Janet the Planet, friend to everyone and lover to no one. And at just about the time that she had resigned herself to playing that role forever, the high school heartthrob came along and asked her out.

"If you could have seen her face when she first told me," Hannah smiled, remembering Janet's excitement. "She was on cloud nine. And when things started to get really good between the two of you," Hannah continued, "she just sparkled. Nothing those jerks in the bar said to her mattered any more. All of those jokes made about her during high school were forgotten. Because she had you telling her what those of us close to her have always know – how wonderful she is."

Eddie smiled at the thought.

"So to suddenly lose all of that," Hannah broke in, "to the former head cheerleader no less, how do you think that made her feel?"

Eddie closed his eyes. He really never had seen it from Janet's point of view. But still.

"High school was a long time ago, Hannah," he tried to reason.

"For you and me it was," Hannah agreed. "But high school was also a lot different for you and me," she continued as she walked toward the door. Giving him one last look, she finished:

"We had a lot less to get over."

* * *

Later that evening, Ronnie walked into the living room and sat down next to Nick on the couch.

"Brofus, we need to talk," Ronnie sighed.

"What goes on Ronnie?"

"It's about me and Aubrey," Ronnie admitted.

"You and Aubrey." Nick repeated it as a statement, not a question.

"We've been hanging out a lot."

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "I know. Friends, right? Isn't that what you called it?"

"I did," Ronnie admitted, "but we're not so much friends as we are. . ." Ronnie paused.

"As you are. . ." Nick urged him on. He knew darn well what they were, but he was having fun seeing Ronnie squirm a bit. Besides, the guy was going after his brother's ex-girlfriend. Nick thought that, as said brother, he deserved to have a little fun with the situation.

"Not so much friends as. . ." Ronnie struggled to find the right word.

"Friends with benefits?" Nick offered.

"Yes, friends with -" Ronnie started to agree. "Wait, no! I'm not trying to take advantage of her, or fool around with her, or. . . No, I respect Aubrey. Nick, I respect her."

"You respect her?" Nick repeated. "You mean, like you respect Mrs. Harmison your third grade science teacher?" Nick tried not to laugh. He was having fun with this.

"No! I mean, yes, I respect Mrs. Harmison, but I respect Aubrey in a different way, and-"

Nick was really laughing now. Ronnie looked over and finally realized that Nick was teasing him.

"You know," Ronnie realized, "don't you?"

"Yes Ronnie," Nick agreed, "I know."

"And you're not leaving?"

"Leaving?" Nick asked, confused. "Why would you dating Aubrey have anything to do with me leaving?"

"Well," Ronnie explained, "I was worried that you'd find out about me and Aubrey, get mad, and then start thinking about leaving again."

Nick sighed. The "man code" in the Garrett house didn't often call for heart-to-hearts, but this was obviously one topic they'd have to tackle. Nick looked at Ronnie, who was trying to look tough and failing miserably.

_This isn't going to be easy for either of us_, Nick sighed to himself.

"Ronnie," Nick started. "I'm not going anywhere. I told you I was staying, and I meant it."

"Yeah, and you said you were staying however many months ago when you first came back to Knight's Ridge," Ronnie countered, "but when you got your U2 offer, you almost left again."

"When I almost left for U2, it was an opportunity anyone would have a hard time passing up," Nick explained. "And considering my financial situation at the time, it made the offer even more tempting. But even if I had accepted it, I would have come back.

"Ronnie," Nick assured him, "I'm not going to disappear for another ten years. I did that once, and look at all I missed out on. There's too much waiting for me here in the Ridge for me to just disappear again. I mean, there's this whole thing with Dad, and I've got the guys to worry about. Phil still won't leave the house, Eddie's in this whole denial thing about Janet, I still haven't completely gotten over Hannah, and then there's. . ."

"What?" Ronnie asked, when Nick trailed off.

"And there's you," Nick said reluctantly. "I mean, someone's gotta be here to drag you away from your video games every now and then," Nick joked. "And don't even get me started on your lack of skills with the ladies. Aubrey aside, clearly my prior absence had a severe effect on the learning curve in that area."

Ronnie laughed.

Nick got serious. "Bottom line, Ronnie - this is where I want to be. And nothing you do, even dating my ex-girlfriend, is going to chase me outta here. Got it?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Good," Nick concluded. "Now that that's settled, let's watch the game."

They both turned toward the tv and sat in silence for a minute.

"So," Ronnie spoke up, "you're not over Hannah, huh?"

Nick pummeled him with the nearest pillow.

* * *

After Hannah left the store, Eddie sat there and thought long and hard about what she had said. He really never had paid attention to what Janet had gone through in high school. He had never stopped to think what it might have been like for him if he hadn't been so skilled with a football or hadn't looked the way he did. And what Hannah had said about his reaction to getting dumped by Rory? Suddenly he saw Janet's infidelity in a whole new light.

An idea forming in his head, Eddie picked up his car keys and got ready to head home.

* * *

Just as she had several weeks ago when a drunk Eddie had shown up at her door, Janet walked into the front room to see who had woken her from a deep sleep at three in the morning. Opening the front door, she saw Eddie standing there.

"Eddie, if you've come by to apologize again for your comment at dinner the other night, I really don't want to hear it right now," she said before he could open his mouth. "We can talk about it in the morning when I'm awake."

"No, it's not about dinner," Eddie told her, and she realized that whatever he came here to say, alcohol hadn't been a factor.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

Eddie paused, gathering his thoughts.

"Here's the thing Janet," he said finally. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I love you."

Janet's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"I love you," Eddie repeated. "And I want to be with you.

"Really be with you," he clarified. "None of the wondering, or the insecurity, or any of the other stuff that tore us apart last time."

Janet had waited so long to hear those words. But their fight at Hugo's pushed at her in the back of her mind.

"As much I've wanted to hear you say that," Janet told him. "I meant what I said the other day. I really can't do this with you if you don't forgive me."

Eddie nodded. "I've thought a lot about that," he told her. "And before I give you my answer, I just need to know two things. First, is it ever going to happen again?"

Janet shook her head no. "It won't Eddie. I swear to you, it won't."

Eddie smiled.

"What's the second thing?" Janet asked.

"The second thing is," Eddie told her, "will you forgive me?"

Janet's looked at him in wonder.

"I let you take all the heat for cheating on me," Eddie explained. "But we never really addressed the fact that I cheated on you too. So what I need to know, if we're going to make this relationship work, is if you can forgive me."

Janet stared at him. She had spent all her time focusing the blame on herself, she had almost forgotten about his cheating on her in the first place. Touched that he would not only forgive her for what she did, but also ask her for her forgiveness at the same time, Janet smiled.

"Yes, Eddie. I forgive you."

Eddie smiled his typical Latekka grin and pulled her into his arms. After a long and slow kiss, Eddie broke it off and rested his forehead against hers.

"This thing that we have," he told her, "Its between you and me. No one else. If you have a problem, or think I'm not telling you something, or even if something good happens and you're excited – in fact, especially if something good happens and you're excited - I want to be the first person that you call."

"It's got to work both ways Eddie. If another one of your ex-girlfriends comes to town, you've got to tell me. If you see me walking down the street with some guy, you've got to trust me - and come to me to ask who he is, don't just walk up and punch the guy's lights out."

Eddie nodded his agreement.

"So what do you say?" Eddie asked. "Can we make this – us – work?"

"Yes, Eddie," Janet looked up into his eyes. "We most certainly can."

Eddie leaned down and pulled her in for another kiss. Janet was so wrapped up in the moment, she barely noticed when he slipped something small into her hand. Breaking the kiss, Janet opened her eyes to see a gold ring in her palm. Noticing how large it was, and that the gold was well worn, she looked up at Eddie in confusion. "What is this?"

"This," Eddie explained, "is the captain of the football team giving the most beautiful woman to ever graduate Knight's Ridge High his class ring."

As Eddie had sat in Best Friend Windows and thought about his conversation with Hannah, he also spent a lot of time thinking about what he wanted to say to Janet. He thought back to their conversation in the hospital and how he had thrown her comment about being rejected by the captain of the football team back at her. He would do anything to take back those words. But since he couldn't take them back, the best he could do was try to make amends. On a whim, he pulled a box of some of his old high school stuff down from the attic and searched through it until he found the ring. At the time, he thought it would be a pretty clever way of apologizing to her. But now that he had actually given it to her, he was starting to have his doubts. Would she understand what he was trying to do? Or would she just think it was stupid? Eddie held his breath as he waited for her to say something.

"Eddie," Janet sighed. "I love that you did this for me. Thank you for this." She reached up and kissed him again, then continued, "But if I've learned anything during this whole mess, its that I've got to let go of those stereotypes. That's who we were, who we used to be. But who we are, who we're going to be, is Janet and Eddie. No qualifiers necessary."

Eddie smiled. He always knew Janet was much more than just the chubby girl. The important thing was making her realize it. And it looked like she was finally ready to. But he had to ask:

"So you don't want the ring?"

"Oh, I want the ring," Janet laughed as she snatched it out of his hand. "Got to keep those other girls from getting any ideas about you."

"The only girl I've got any ideas about," Eddie returned, "is you."


End file.
